


Cold blood

by yogurt3200



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Drabble, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Prompt Fic, animagus!Graves, because Newt happened, but he's okay, sad Percival, snake animagus!graves no one really asked for, snake!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: Imagine if Percival Graves is a snake-ish animagus. A serpent. A basilisk, or some kind of big, dangerous and powerful snake. I think of Nagini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why this is way longer than I intended to. It meant to be just a prompt. an idea. but now it looks like a drabble. but here it is. snake animagus!Graves no one asked for.
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, or even in English. English is not my first language and no beta-reader, if there's any mistakes I'm sorry in advance!

People always scared of him, well, his animagus has a very strong jaw, sharp set of fangs, and lethal venom. So does Percival’s human form himself. During his study at Ilvermorny, it was odd that he got sorted to Horned Serpent since all the Graves was sorted to Wampus, and well, Snake-ish animagus and Horned Serpent house were something funny enough for kids to make fun of. Those cowards who picked on him but never look straight into his eyes because they know how his eyes changed to glowing golden snake-like orbs when he’s pissed. In fact, people never look into his eyes at all for merlin’s sake. Cowards.

He always composed. Stood tall, his shoulder squared, eyes dark and intimidating. He rarely changed to his animagus because why the hell an auror–the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA needed to be a snake? People scared to death just as his human self. The intimidating, cold-heart character was easy to conceal his loneliness. Yes, Percival was lonely.

Anybody needed an acceptance. To feel loved and cared. To feel belonged. Percival was one with no exception, unfortunately. His family disappointed in him as he was sorted to Horned Serpent, not Wampus like he should’ve been. His animagus was just as disgusting and terrifying for others. His work and high-ranked position, although it made his ancestors proud (a bit), kept his life far away from what it called friendships, let alone romances.

He thought he would’ve died alone and miserable, until he met the one and only Magizoologist from Britain. Newt Scamander changed his life, obviously. The curiosity for creatures was unlimited and as well as the tendency to bring troubles along his existence. Newt who never hold eye contact with anyone longer that 3 seconds, not because he was a coward, far from that, he was just shy and awkward around people. Newt was so precious that made Percival stuttered for the very first time, or did not know what to speak. His quirks also made Percival’s heart fluttered. His smiles were brighter and sweeter than anything in this world. Percival Graves was crushing harder than 15 years old girls.

When Newt saw his golden snake-like eyes for the first time: It was an accident as he was talking–arguing with one of his subordinates, he was so angry and let his inner beast showed. Instead of frightened expression like the others, his face lit up, eyes twinkling with excitement, and interests. Newt later gathered courage to asked him to show his animagus form. Oh, Percival never ever enjoyed staying in his snake form before, he could tell.

Percival let Newt studied him. Pet him. Took care of him and even let him roamed in his troublemaking case full of magical creatures. It was nice…it was a part of him too, to be honest. Sometimes he curled his long tail to create a nest for Newt to sleep on, curled himself protectively around the sleepy ginger man, laid his head on the man’s lap (his head was to big for his lap but Newt didn’t seem to care). Newt even kiss him on his…well, may be his cheek if he was in human form. Sometimes he was out of control, he was a snake after all, he was a beast. Newt rather knew how to deal with his aggressiveness, calmed–tamed him. It followed with lots of cuddle. Percival loved those sometimes. They enjoyed those sometimes together. There were peaceful moments.

Percival felt loved and accepted, just the way he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble!  
> I would love to write more, and to practice my english as well! but I don't promise anything.  
> Comments are loved! I'd love to hear some feedback xoxo


End file.
